


An Attempt to Tip the Scales

by theclosetalker



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclosetalker/pseuds/theclosetalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or, Fat Amy Is Shameless But Aubrey Is No Better)</p>
<p>Amy wants a solo. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt to Tip the Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Another Pitch Perfect kink meme response - Fat Amy calls Aubrey "sir." A little riff off the deleted Amy/Aubrey scene at Hood Night, where Amy makes it clear she would do _anything_ for a solo.

"Your beer, sir." Aubrey's nose scrunches at the designation, but she takes the cup offered to her.

"Thanks, Amy." She takes a sip and and Amy just stands there, staring at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"Have you, uh, given any more thought to soloists?"

"In the 90 seconds you've been gone?" Aubrey asks, not bothering to hide her amusement. "No," she shakes her head. "But I admire your persistence."

"I'm also not above bribes," Amy tells her. "I can offer twenty eight dollars, Australian, an Olympic bronze medal," she continues, ticking the items off on her fingers, "it's slightly dented but you can't even tell. Sexual favors of all sorts. I've also worked as a professional bird groomer."

"Wow, thank you," Aubrey says and then looks over Amy appraisingly. "I promise to give all that plenty of consideration."

"That's all I ask - oh," Amy interrupts herself, sniffing loudly, "I smell pizza." She's gone before Aubrey can say anything else and all Aubrey can do is laugh. She's been doing that a lot since meeting Amy the other day. She hasn't been so immediately drawn to someone since Chloe the first day of freshman year.

"Hey, Bree." 

Speak of the devil. Aubrey almost drops her beer when Chloe slides up to her, bumping her shoulder companionably. 

"Jesus, Chloe," she complains, holding the cup away from her as beer sloshes over the edge and drips down, but she's still laughing. 

"I'm getting lucky tonight," Chloe grins, wagging her eyebrows.

"How is tonight different than any other night?" Aubrey shoots back teasingly.

"It's not," Chloe shrugs. "You're going home alone."

"I don't know about that," Aubrey comments and Chloe gasps loudly in surprise, grabbing her arm and nearly spilling Aubrey's beer again.

"Do you have your eye on a non-Treble?" she asks and Aubrey presses her lips together, moistening them, before answering.

"I'm reconsidering my opinion of this new crop of Bellas. What?" she asks off Chloe's look. "Like I would ever consider a High Note and one can only take so much Madonna." Chloe murmurs in agreement and then practically demands:

"Tell me who."

"I don't kiss and tell."

"I know, Bree," Chloe says, "and it's boring." She gives Aubrey's leg an affectionate smack as she stands. "Don't wait up," she adds with a wink before sauntering off.

"I never do," Aubrey calls after her, smiling when Chloe raises an arm high above her head in a wave.

Exhaling deeply, Aubrey scans the diminishing crowd. She spots Amy across the way, talking to Bumper. She scowls and stands, watching them as she finishes the rest of her beer. Amy says something that makes Bumper look down at his beer in distaste and leaves him standing there on his own.

Aubrey straightens her shoulders and takes off after Amy, who's headed for the keg. She's filling up her cup and nearly jumps when Aubrey sneaks up behind her and asks:

"What were you talking to Bumper about?" Amy's answer doesn't come fast enough and Aubrey moves, craning her head to look at Amy's face. "Was he hitting on you?"

"What?" Amy asks, scoffing as she turns towards Aubrey all the while managing to avoid her narrowed gaze. "No. What?" Her voice raises an octave by the time she's through because apparently she's a bad liar in front of Aubrey.

"You made an oath," Aubrey reminds her, jabbing her index finger at Amy's chest. "No fucking Trebles." There it is, under the beer buzz, flashing briefly across Aubrey's face - the bossiness. Amy has waited all night for it to come out and it's brief, but she isn't disappointed. She opens her mouth but she doesn't have much in the way of a response. She doesn't _want_ to fuck any Trebles, least of all Bumper.

(Fucking a Bella - fucking _this_ Bella - is a different story, however.)

"You're quite mouthy after a few beers," is what Amy says to all that and before Aubrey can decide if she's offended or not, she adds thoughtfully, "it works for you. Let's get you another."

"I would love one," Aubrey responds with a smile. Amy hands Aubrey her cup and starts filling up another. They walk and drink until the music is faint in the background and then Amy asks suddenly:

"So are you and the ginger BFFs with benefits or without?" Aubrey eyes her over the rim of her cup for a moment before answering.

"We are BFFs," Aubrey tells her, "without benefits." Amy gives her a doubtful look and Aubrey adds, voice lower, "anymore. Don't tell anyone I said that."

"I won't," Amy shakes her head. "But I knew it."

"It's that obvious?" Aubrey asks, genuinely curious.

"Well, I've got super good gaydar," Amy explains.

"The best in Tasmania?" Aubrey offers with a teasing smile. 

"Exactly," Amy grins back at her. "A normal person probably wouldn't pick up on anything, but I just - " her finger shoots up as she makes an accompanying, "ping! I'm that good."

"Amy?" Aubrey questions, throwing her arm around Amy's shoulders and leaning heavily onto her.

"Yes, sir?" Amy responds easily and Aubrey shakes her head, chuckling. 

"I have given your proposition some more thought."

"Excellent," Amy pumps her fist. "And?" Aubrey delicately arches a brow at her.

"You want a solo badly, right?"

"Want me to take out a Treble right now to prove it?" Amy asks by way of response. "I've got a can of mace that I smuggled in from Tasmania. It's illegal here."

"No," Aubrey says with a laugh, "no, that won't be necessary. I was actually thinking I'd take you up on one of your offers - if it's still on the table."

"All right," Amy nods and gestures for Aubrey to lay it on her. "Try me."

"Have you ever eaten a girl out before?" Aubrey asks.

"No," Amy responds and then adds with a crooked smile, "but I have eaten everything else. How much different could it be?"

Aubrey's mouth drops open a little. She touches her tongue to her front teeth and can't keep from smiling as she says:

"Good answer."

-

Slowly, Amy kisses up the inside of Aubrey's thigh. Aubrey squirms impatiently and Amy grabs her hips firmly in a bid to keep her still. Her tongue darts out, swiping over Aubrey's clit, and Aubrey tenses. She lets out a ragged breath, fisting her hands in the pillow under her head.

"Oh fuck," Aubrey sighs. "More." Amy does it again, that fluttering touch against Aubrey's clit that Amy knows isn't nearly enough. " _More_ ," Aubrey demands through clenched teeth and it sends a wave of excitement through Amy's body.

This time, she obliges, dragging her tongue up and down the length of Aubrey's slit. Her nose bumps against Aubrey's clit irregularly and Aubrey reaches down and feels for Amy's ponytail; winds it around her hand and uses it to hold Amy in place as she rolls her hips. 

There's a series of orders that Amy can only partially hear with Aubrey's thighs clamped against her ears. She just burrows in further and, pretty soon, Aubrey's entire body tightens and she's coming apart with a drawn out moan.

"That was amazing," she pants as Amy's head pops up from between her legs.

"Aca-amazing?" Amy asks cheekily before licking her lips and Aubrey is on enough of a high that it makes her smile.

"I'll allow it." Aubrey's smile fades slightly as she points to Amy's head. "I messed up your Orthodox Jew Ponytail, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Amy says, hand reaching up to feel the condition of her hair. "No worries," she grins, "you needed a handle."

"I did," Aubrey agrees, amused. "You're a natural."

"At first, I thought, approach it like an ice cream cone," Amy starts seriously. "And then, pie eating contest. Then that last thing I did, it's called a Tasmanian Devil, 'cause - "

Laughing breathlessly, Aubrey holds up her hand and then makes a fist, signaling for Amy to stop talking.

"I got it."

"I've only been on the receiving end," Amy continues, "but it's a rather intuitive move." Aubrey pushes herself up and fists her hand in the front of Amy's shirt, pulling her until she's hovering over Aubrey on all fours, and kisses her hotly. It's somewhat to shut her up but mostly to keep the ball rolling.

She reaches between Amy's legs and cups her cunt through her jeans; rubs forcefully with the heel of her hand. Amy lets out a surprised yelp, immediately grabbing Aubrey by the wrist.

"Wait," she breathes heavily, "If you reciprocate, you'll have no incentive to give me a solo. You might want to give it to Beca who is rather alternative but sings like a tiny angel."

Aubrey just looks up at her. She lets out a slow breath and finally says:

"Amy?"

"Sir?"

"I'll give you a solo because you deserve one, not because you've given me the best head I've had in months," Aubrey tells her and then furrows her brows together. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Pleased, Amy smiles and agrees easily.

"I won't."

"Good." Aubrey nods once, resolutely. "Now," she continues, bossiness back in full force, "take off your pants."

Amy doesn't even pretend to hesitate.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
